T h e  7  t h i n g s
by patience-young-grasshopper
Summary: Hermione has 7 things she loves and hates about Draco Malfoy. Songfic based on 7 things by Miley Cyrus. If you don't like don't read.


_hey! So this is a songfic. It's called 7 things by Miley Cyrus. It's obviously only a one-shot so…anyways hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who read. NO mean comments!_

_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared When I think about the previous relationship we shared_

"Draco oh oh stop." Said Hermione. "I know you like it Mia. Say you like me." "Draco I don't like you. I love you!" "As I love you." replied Draco.

_It was awesome, but we lost it It's not possible for me, not to care And now we're standing in the rain but nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

"How could you not say anything when Theo called me a mudblood? How could you let him just say those horrible things and stand there? I thought you loved me? Because that back there wasn't love it was hurt!" said Hermione.

_The 7 things I hate about you The 7 things I hate about you, oh you You're vain, your games, you're insecure You love me, you like her You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy Your friends, they're jerks When you act like them just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you_

"I hate him Ginny! He's evil. I saw him today with Daphne Greengrass. They were really going at it. It was…aghh." said Hermione. "Look Mione I know you love him. You wouldn't have visited him in the hospital wing if you hadn't! You cared that he fell off that broom. Mione you're in something they define as crazy and maybe stupid. It's love." "How can I love if the other side doesn't return the favor? The feeling." asked Hermione.

_It's awkward and it's silent as I wait for you to say What I need to hear now Your sincere apology When you mean it, I'll believe it If you text it, I'll delete it Let's be clear Oh I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here_

"He tried to apologize today. I kept walking. Did I do the right thing? To ignore him and his tries to get to me?" "Do you wanna know the truth from me, Ginny Weasley?" "Yes!" shouted Hermione. "No I don't think you did the right thing Hermione. Not at all."

"He was trying to get to you Mione. Said he had something important to ask you. I said what could a ferret like you want with someone like Hermione Granger?" "He said everything. So I stunned him!" "Ron how could you?" screeched Hermione. "So what you care about Malfoy now?"

_The 7 things I hate about you You're vain, your games, you're insecure You love me you like her You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy You're friends they're jerks When you act like them, just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you_

"Hey Granger tell weasel I say thanks for the stun." called out Draco. "I-I didn't know he was doing that." *Hermione starts crying* "Oh Mia I'm so sorry!" cried Draco.

_And compared to all the great things that would take too long to write I probably should mention The 7 that I like_

"It's like when I try not to think about his good looks I can't. And his smile he saves just for me!" said Hermione in a daydreamy voice. "Maybe you should be talking to Ginny about this. But I can say one thing. It sounds like love. Like madly in love." "Oh Harry I figured that out when we first kissed, but thanks."

_The 7 things I like about you Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's When we kiss I'm hypnotized You make me laugh, you make me cry But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

"Draco Malfoy where ever you are I hate you! And I love you! Oh I'm never going to move on. But he already has." sobbed Hermione. "I don't think so. It's not easy to forget about a person. If you and Draco were really that strong then he's hurting as much as you are." "Oh Luna but-" "No buts Hermione Granger. Sometimes love isn't meant to last. Sometime's it's meant to kill you inside to make you fall even more in love with that person." said Luna. "So it's all just a game?" asked Hermione. "Pretty much. But it's not an impossible game. You can win!"

_Your hands in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright I wanna be with the one I know And the 7th thing I like the most that you do You make me love you_

"I h-hate you Dra-Draco Malfoy, ha-hate you!" with every word she said made it sound fake. "Oh I love you also, Mia! I was wrong not to say anything. I was shocked. It's no excuse but, but I'll make it up to you Mia. I promise." "I said I hate you D-Draco!" he shook his head "You don't really mean that do you?" "No I guess I don't. I love you Drake but you-" "We'll both change for the better. Because I can't live without you!" before crashing his lips against hers. "Draco, you make me love you!"

_You do_


End file.
